The present invention relates to an electrical cap and connector device and particularly to the cable clamp portion of the cap and connector device. More specifically it relates to an insulating clamp for a cable which clamp forms part of an electrical clamp for a connector and to the elements of the cable clamp and the assembly of these elements for the clamping of a cable extending into the electrical cap or connector.
A prior art patent specifically the U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,340 assigned to the same assignee as the subject application describes an electrical cap and connector and more particularly the cable clamp portion of an electrical cap and connector and also describes the manner in which the elements of the cable clamp are assembled and brought together so that effective clamping of a cable extending into the cable clamp of the device may be accomplished and the cable may be firmly held within the electrical cap and connector.
It is well known of course that electrical caps and connectors are used for the temporary supply of electric power to mechanisms and machines and the like which need the electric power. To provide such temporary power supply a cap it connected to one end of a cable and a connector is fixed to the other end of the cable. Once the cap and connector are properly afixed and the cap can be inserted in a source of power supply. A connector can then be connected to an electric device, mechanism, machine or the like which can consume the power supplied through the cable.
It is also well known that cables should be supplied for such applications on the basis of the power needs of the device to be powered. This is done by forming a cable length of the proper kind to supply power at the proper rating and level to the device to use such power with out the inclusion of excess cable. In other words, most such applications involve the tailoring of a cable section to a particular power supply need and the attachment of cap and connector to the cable to render it useful for this purpose. These and many other aspects of the temporary supply of electricity will be understood and made known from review of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,340 referenced above as well as the number of other patents which are referred to and are included by number in the above patent. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,461,417; 3,360,766; 3,461,417; 3,379,593; 3,437,980 all of which are referred to and described in the above U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,340 assigned to the same assignee as the present application. Also by way of prior art reference the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,430,187; 3,865,461; 3,667,783; 3,624,591; 1,882,856; 1,181,451 of the United States are included in the reference patents in the above application. In addition British Pat. No. 165 issued in 1899 and British Pat. No. 876,293 and 905,455 in addition to German Pat. No. 1,489,532 are referred to in the prior art publication. Other patents are also included by reference in the 3,989,340 patent assigned to the same assignee as the subject application.
From the above reference patent it will be evident that a very useful and novel article is provided by the teaching of the prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,340 assigned to the same assignee as the subject application. It will also be realized that any modifications or improvements of the article will also be valuable inasmuch as the article itself which is the subject matter of the patent is of very considerable value for the purposes for which it was designed and constructed.